


All I have to do is...

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I have to do is...

She used to sleep.

Peaceful hours of sheets and blankets and steady breathing, quiet sounds of a building at rest and distant calls of the nightbirds in the garden outside. Creak of floorboards as they cooled with the night's chill and faint patter of rain against windows, kept out.

Safe.

Safe inside, away from the weather and the cold.

Safe inside.

Inside. It's safer inside, come away from the windows, come away from the doors, don't go out, you don't want to go out, you can't go out. There's nothing to go out for, there, that's right, back in bed, good girl, just lie down. Sleep now.

She used to sleep.

She used to dream. Dreams where realities blurred with stories and more and she could fly, free, soaring miles above the planet, to the stars, beyond, on and on and up and away.

She used to wake to the same single reality and it wasn't right, wasn't real, there was nothing to dance except the tarantella they taught, and she knew the steps and learned each movement and her body obeyed while her mind rebelled and crystallized and shattered into a thousand broken sparkling shards and she danced on them until her feet bled.

She used to sleep. She used to dream. She used to wake.

She used to know the difference between them.


End file.
